


Mark You Up

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Amanda Rollins/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Mark You Up

You were standing outside an interrogation room watching Amanda and Nick grill their most recent perp, well, Amaro was grilling, Amanda was flirting.

“You okay Counsellor?” Fin asked, breaking you out of your thoughts.

“Just don’t like the sound of this.” You replied, sighing as the perp cracked down, asking for his lawyer. Fin turned off to go update Benson as the other two came out of the interrogation room. “Quite the show you put on in there Rollins.”

She shrugged, “Sometimes you’ve just gotta give ‘em what the want.” You chuffed at that, rolling your eyes.

“She does it with most of ‘em.” Amaro cut in, “Sides, that’s nothing compared to how much she flirts with me.” That caught your attention, raising a brow at her.

“Is that so?” You gave her a soft smirk, “I’m going to need to go over your work later Detective. You know where to find me.” Amanda nearly gulped at your words, knowing the intent behind them, watching you walk off to the elevators, throwing her a glance over your shoulder before you stepped in. 

You knew it wasn’t exactly ideal, a relationship between a detective and an A.D.A. but you really couldn’t help yourselves. What had started out as two colleagues regularly meeting for drinks lead to innocent flirting, which led to some not so innocent nights in each other’s beds. Not that anyone else was any the wiser, you’d kept your affair private, you knew exactly which words to use when they were around to express what you wanted, and Amanda always listened.

*

“You’re late.” 

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” You greeted her with a gentle kiss, “I know you’ll make it up to me.” You slid her coat off her shoulders, resting it on a chair, trailing a hand up her side while your lips softly kissed at her neck, tugging her back to your chest. “Were you busy flirting with all the boys?” Another little kiss, “Hmm? Would you rather be in one of their beds?” Your lips sucked against her pulse point, smirk evident on them.

“No!”

“Mmm…tell me what you want then?”

“You…” God you made her absolutely weak in the knees, all it took was a few soft kisses, a few choice words and she was putty in your hands. She could barely control herself watching you saunter your way through a courtroom, ears not hearing a word anyone was saying, eyes trailing after your form.

“That’s my good girl.” You sunk your teeth into her neck, causing her to gasp as you softly licked over the spot, lips suctioning into it, sucking a mark against her skin. You moved further down, repeating your motions on the skin of her shoulder, hands slipping under the hem of her shirt tickling at her skin. “I’m wont apologize for marking you up,” Another little nip on her skin, “Everyone should know you’re taken…” A moan escaped her lips as you cupped her tits, pinching at her nipples through the flimsy fabric of her bra. You swiftly removed your hands, nudging her hips forward, away from your body, “Bedroom, now. And you better be naked when I get in there.” After a soft spank to bring her slightly back to earth she was more than quick to scurry off down the hallway. 

Polishing off your wine, you gave her a few minutes to torture her a little bit before you gave her what she wanted. Sauntering into the bedroom you were already undoing the buttons of your shirt, letting it drop to the floor as you tugged off your skirt.

“Good girl.” You praised at the sight of Amanda’s naked body, cupping her cheek softly your lips met hers, moving with ease. She was quick to let your tongue into her mouth, groaning at finally being able to taste you. Without breaking the kiss you climbed on to the bed, straddling her lap, a hand tugging at the roots of her hair. You simply adored how compliant she was, always your good little girl Amanda was, you had some sort of magical power over her that no one else could come near to. She could barely even muster to raise her voice at you at work, and you absolutely loved every minute of it.

Breaking the kiss you pushed her back onto the bed, lips sucking and biting at the other side of her neck, chuckling at the way her body writhed underneath you. You tickled a hand up her thigh, fingers swiping through her folds, gathering up wetness before circling her clit.

“Always so wet for me baby girl.”

“All you…” She could barely get any words out, moans and whimpers coming out of her lips at the sensation of your fingers against the bundle of nerves while you sucked bruising marks into her neck. Satisfied with the ones you’d left, you shuffled down her body, pressing kisses down her chest until you wrapped your lips around a nipple right as you sunk your fingers into her. Her hips shot up off the bed, groan of your name shouted through the room. You let her nipple go with a lewd pop, teeth biting into the supple skin surrounding it, your fingers curling inside of her, tapping against her fluttering walls. You increased the speed of your fingers, as your mouth moved over to her other nipple, teeth gently biting at it, your thumb moving to roll against her clit. Her walls were pulsating against your hand, hips thrusting up to meet your pumps, eyes screwed shut, completely blissed out.

“Let go baby…come for me.” Amanda let out a series of shaky whimpers, her body clenching, shivering in pleasure as her juices gushed around your hand. “So fuckin’ pretty when you come, do you know that?” You cooed, gently pulling your fingers out of her, your free hand stroked her cheek gently, the dripping fingers coming up to rest against her lips. Obediently she sucked them into her mouth, tongue wrapping around them, licking the wetness from them. Pulling them from her, you leaned down, kissing her intently, moaning against her mouth at the taste. 

“Thank you…” She murmured against your lips, you chuckled.

“You got lucky, I catch you flirting with those boys again and you’re getting punished. Understand?”

“Yes.” She breathed, pulling you in for a small kiss, “Only have eyes for you.”

“Good.” You gave her a soft smile, “C’mere.” She curled around your body, laying against your chest while your hand stroked up her back, calming her while you were able to admire your handiwork, smirking, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to cover all of them for work tomorrow.


End file.
